


Prompts

by MurkyFlowerMeadow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hopeless Romantic, M/M, Multi, Other, gay/lesbian/poly/whatever i want, non-fandom specific prompts, not fandom specific - Freeform, probably based on songs, ramble, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyFlowerMeadow/pseuds/MurkyFlowerMeadow
Summary: Some silly ol writing prompts with the classic characters "A", "B", and up to maybe "F".Some may be inspired by textposts or something I saw on Tumblr, and if I know the user I'll cred, I swear!





	Prompts

Character B is sick and can't stop throwing up. When they don't throw up anymore but are still sick, and they refuse to eat or drink, because they don't want to be sick again. Character A threatens that if character B won't eat, they won't either.  
Character B says that fine, they'll eat, but only if character A eats by them and stays there if they throw up again.  
Character A happily obliges and character B is healthy soon enough.


End file.
